Counter-Strike Wiki:Policy/Discussion
The Counter-Strike Wiki discussion policy is a set of guidelines for using and maintaining blogs, article comments, talk pages, user talk pages, and Message Walls. This policy helps ensure the stability, consistency, and professionalism of the wiki. Message Wall/User Talk Anyone can leave a message on someone's wall when they have a question, small discussions, and/or need help. Once a message has been sent to someone, a notification will appear in the top-right next to their user name. In most cases, these users will help you by replying to your message. Do NOT put a rude message on someone's message wall. Although mature language is sometimes allowed on the wiki, offending people is not permitted. This includes, but is not limited to: *'Racism' - the act of bulling someone because of their race, religion, sexuality, ethnicity, or gender. *'Trolling' - the act of constantly angering another user on purpose. *'E-mail' - Giving/asking an E-mail address to a wiki member if not prompted. *'Any other kind of hate speech'. If you are doing any of the aforementioned acts, the message will be removed and you will be blocked with no further warning. Also, do not post a meaningless message on someone's message wall. It will be removed and you will be warned. Furthermore, do not remove an admin's message unless you have their permission or it contains an inappropriate message. Removing warning messages issued by admins is prohibited. Note, User Talk pages have been discarded and archived in favor of a user's Message Wall. Please do NOT leave a message in the archive of a User Talk page. Instead, all messages MUST be posted in the Message Wall. Article Comment/Talk Page Just like the Message Wall, users are able comment on an article when he or she has questions or wishes to start a discussion about the article. If you want to discuss the same topic, you should use "Reply" instead of leaving a new comment. Submitting questions that already exist on that article will be deleted. Like the Message Wall, do NOT put rude/spam comments into articles as they will be deleted and you will be blocked. Also, do NOT put some useless comments, such as "LOL", MLG (Major League Gaming) quotes and other nonsensical gibberish, into an article as they will be deleted. It should also be noted that all comments MUST be in English. Although this is an internationally accessible wiki, this is an English wiki, and as such, non-English comments will be removed. Note, just like the predecessor of the User Talk, the Talk Page has been discarded in favor of the Article Comments section. Please do NOT leave a message in the archive of an article's Talk Page. All messages MUST be posted in the Article Comments section. Remember, the Counter-Strike Wiki is not a place to advertise to visitors in the comments section for any reason including recruiting, promoting other websites, or looking to play with others. This Wiki is strictly meant to provide information about the games and their content, and is not the proper place for advertising. Also, the Counter-Strike Wiki is not a substitute for tech support. Please consult the Steam forums for assistance. Please respect the wiki, as it is not a place to spread/diffuse propaganda and political messages. The wiki and its articles are to remain neutral. To reduce clutter and promote newer and more constructive discussions, administrators may delete comment chains that are over one year old and are no being longer having active discussions. Blog Anyone can and is welcome to create a blog on the wiki provided the contents are related to either the wiki itself or the Counter-Strike Series. If a blog is unrelated to the wiki itself or to the Counter-Strike Series, the offending post(s) will be removed by an admin. Also, do NOT put inappropriate and/or useless comments in a blog as they will be deleted by an admin. Forum Anyone can discuss topics on the wiki by posting in a forum. Normally, all admins will be alerted when a new Discussion is created. All Discussion have their own category, so one must make sure to appropriately categorize the topic. For example: "A Big update for the CS Wiki" should be put in the "News and Announcements" area. If a Discussion is important, an admin can highlight choose to highlight the discussion, and a notification will appear at the top right corner for all users. Just like Message Walls, a user can choose to "follow" a Discussion. If chosen, a notification will also appear. Note, if a user leaves a message in a Discussion, "follow" will be enabled automatically for the Discussion. Just like the comment sections of the Message Walls and articles, do NOT post any useless or unrelated discussions on forums as they will be deleted.